Total Drama Thriller
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: Hey guys this series is done check out Total Drama Life. Thanks for reading this. COCO
1. The discovery

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

Don't ask if I own TDI because I don't.

Prologue: This story is about 19 remaining campers. During the night one of them goes in the woods in finds a shocking discovery. That camper will never live to tell the tale.

The night after dodge brawl…

Heather wakes up.

"I can't hold it anymore!"

Heather leaves the cabin.

"God can't the path be lighted? Whoa!

Heather trips.

"Stupid branch! Wait…" Heather sniffs the air. "I've smelled that somewhere before. It smells like Chris's cologne. OMG, I tripped over Chris's dead body. AAHHHH!

Something grabs Heather arm and put's a gun to her head.

"Don't make a sound" said the voice.

Then he pulls the trigger.

Heathers world turns to black as she falls towards the ground, gone forever from this world…

Duncan's POV

"Bang!"

"What the hell was that?" Geoff screams.

"I don't know but if you ask me it sounded like a gun shot."

"Guys" Bridgete stammered "I heard someone scream, and it sounded like Heather".

"You don't think… that she's dead?

Bridgete run's over to Geoff and hugs him.

"Geoff I'm so freaking scared!"

"So am I Bridge. We've got to stay strong."

Duncan looks around the cabin and see's everyone else is just shivering in bed.

"Oh boy."

Everyone in the Bass cabin starts to here yelling.

"She's dead Trent, dead. Gunshot to the back of the head. I can't take this!"

"It's ok Gwen. Will be strong.

Gwen starts crying.

Main lodge at 7 am…..

Courtney's POV

"Ok campers look I've got an idea. 1. Never go alone anywhere. 2. If you do go alone never go anywhere far from the main lodge. 3. Never go into the woods. Ok?

"OK!"

Later outside the Bass cabin…

"Duncan… I know something is up with you."

"Nothing princess I'm just scared."

"Its not that it's just… well… you…"

"Nice weather were having aren't we?'

"Duncan I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I…"

BANG. BANG, BANG.

"Oh no! Duncan, we could have more victims!

"This isn't a joke it's real. There really is a psycho here.

More coming later today... MUHAHAH!

More coming soon… MUHAHAH!


	2. Trent Dead?

Total Drama Thriller

If anyone can give me any ideas please give them to me. Yes I know someone else is doing this kind of thing. Hope you enjoy it!

Gwen's Pov

My life was perfect, even though Heather was dead. Trent and I were hanging out. Then he told me that he loved me and that if he wished one person wouldn't die that it would be me. I leaned into kiss him when…BANG BANG BANG! The next thing I knew Trent was on the ground dying.

"NO!" Gwen screamed into the night.

_20 minutes ago…_

"_Hey Gwen want to go sit by the beach and look at the stars?"_

"_Are you sure that's a smart idea? I mean with the killer out…" _

"_Come on Gwen were only like 2 minutes away from the cabin."_

"_Fine."_

_Ten minutes later…_

"_Hey look it's a shooting star! Make a wish."_

"_I wish I could meet the perfect guy for me."_

"_I wish I could meet the perfect girl for me."_

"_I also wish we don't die."_

"_Gwen I need to tell you something."_

"_What?"_

"_I've already met my dream girl… It's you."_

"_Really."_

"_Really. Gwen will you go out with me?"_

"_Yes, yes I will!"_

"_Isn't that sweet. Goodbye lover boy."_

_BANG BANG BANG._

"_Trent!"_

Duncan's Pov

"Trent, Gwen are you there?" Courtney screamed as we walked toward the gunshots.

"Courtney! It's me Gwen! Trent's been shot 3 times! 2 of them hit him in the arm but… one of them…" Gwen starts crying. "Hit him in the chest."

"There there. Every thing will be alright."

"No you don't understand. He finally told me he loved me and now he's… Why? Waaaaa! Trent! Why, why, why?

"Wait… he still has a pulse! He's alive! Gwen he's got a chance!

"Really!"

"Yeah, I can perform bullet surgery. Carrie Trent to the medical tent."

"How'd you learn to do it?"

"Courtney, I've spent my life around stuff like this everyday. I've learned how to do it."

"So what were you going to ask me princess?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Courtney so like's me."

At campgrounds.

"Tonight just to be careful lets all sleep in the bass cabin. Duncan and Geoff, look after Trent tonight. Ok?

"OK!"

Muhaha! Will Trent die? Probably not. Read and rate! More coming soon.


	3. Three more victems and a note

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

I wish I had curly fries right now!

PS this isn't some insane stunt by Chris. He's really dead. Really

Courtney Dov

Bass cabin…

"Ugh… what time is it?"

She looks at her watch and it tells her that it's only 3:47.

"Wait...aahh!"

She realized that she was snuggling up to Duncan.

Get of the ogre you hate him. No you don't you love him. But still… look at Bridgete she's right next to Geoff and Gwen's right next to Trent… even though he's almost dead. Come on, in the morning just lie.

Courtney smiles as she falls asleep.

10 o'clock…

Duncan's Dov

"Ok everyone has eaten. Now listen because princess has a plan."

"Thank you Duncan." Ignores the princess comment. "Geoff, DJ guard the outside of the cabin. Harold, Tyler go get the medical supplies Lindsay follow behind them. Owen, Izzy go get us more food. Everyone else stay in the cabin. It's going to be a long day."

10 minute's later…

"Where are they? They should be back with the supplies by now.

"Don't worry Gwen they're probably almost ba-."

BANG BANG BANG.

"BLEEP." I think to my self: Smooth saying that in front of everyone.

Courtney starts shouting directions. "Geoff, go down and see what happened, everyone else stay."

5 minutes later…

BANG!

"NO! Not Geoff! Why…" Bridgete just looked down at the floor.

"Wait… I see him; he's got the medical stuff and a note!" DJ shouts.

Geoff run's into the cabin screaming.

"OMG he almost had me."

"How'd you survive?" Everyone starts asking.

"Not now." I shout. "Geoff are they…"

"Yeah there gone."

Everyone looks sad. Sadie starts crying.

"So what does the note say Geoff?"

"I don't know Gwen but let's find out."

MUHAHAAAHA! I love cliff hangers. Thnks bubbles for being my first fan. I'll have two more chapters up by today. Maybe four! I'm sick so nothing else to do


	4. Goodbye Geoff and Bridgete?

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

I really wanted to see Hell boy 2 but now it's gone…

Oh and just for the record Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Chris, and Heather are dead!

PS my things keep coming out as Dov for some reason.

Geoff's POV

"Ok I'll read it."

"You sure Geoff?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

I start reading.

"Dear campers, please meet by the campfire tomorrow night by the camp fire for a special treat.

Yours truly, Chef Hatchet."

"Chef Hatchet?" everyone shouts.

"Weird." I comment.

"Could he be the killer?" Bridgete asks.

"Probably, I mean we never found his body so…" Gwen says.

"This stuff is too heavy for me I'm going for a walk."

"I'm coming." Bridgete says. "I mean umm I should come just incase there's a problem."

"You sure."

"Definitely."

"Ok."

So they start walking.

"Geoff this stuff is really creeping me out."

"I know, I mean I was almost killed!"

"Well I want to tell you something before either one of us get killed."

"Ok what." I really hope it's….

"Will… you go out with me."

Geoff was so happy he just whispered one word.

"Yes."

They were about to hug when… Chef Hatchet comes out of a bush with a gun.

"Don't you learn anything from horror movies? NEVER MAKE OUT IN THE WOODS. Goodbye Bridgete and Geoff."

"Wait please give us a second." I say.

"Do you know how I dodged the bullet?"

"How?" She asked

"You know that surfboard trick you taught me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I did it and the bullet missed me. You saved my life without knowing.

Bridgete then grabs Geoff's shirt and pulls him in for one final kiss.

"Goodbye Geoff."

"Goodbye Bridge."

Chef pulls the trigger. MUHAHA Read and rate. Next chapter longer!


	5. Bridgete say's goodbye and Trent Returns

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

I just want to say that I hope that the guy/girl who made the gunshot heard around the island isn't mad at me. I'm not trying to copy it. Also to the person who made mind games, great story! Both of your stories are great!

Bridgete's POV

"_Goodbye Geoff."_

Those were my last words. I remember chef pulling the trigger but I didn't hear any sound. Wait I see something… It looks like a face… It look's like Geoff. Why is he crying? He's holding me… I need to rest… I close my eyes for the last time…

Geoff's POV.

3 hours ago…

He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. I just sat there in shock.

"Damn I'm out of bullets. You're very luckily Geoff."

He kicks me and I fall over.

"Comeback!" I shout.

I look over at Bridgete.

She had her eyes closed.

Phew. She must be scared.

"Bridge he's gone."

No response.

"Bridge?"

Still no response.

I pick her up. She has a pulse, but a faint one. Then I remember something she told us in the cabin.

"_So why are you a vegetarian?" I ask._

"_Well I have this problem in my family which gives me more of a chance of having a heart attack."_

"_That sucks." DJ says._

Oh no could she be having a… No Not Bridge…

Trent's POV

… I open my eyes after what seams like forever.

"Ughhh… Gwen? Where am I?"

"The killer shot you… but Duncan did bullet remove surgery. He said you shouldn't move. But you'll make it. Now I've got one question."

"Yeah?"

"If we get off this island alive… will you… marry me?

"If I make it yes."

Heathers ghost watched at the scene.

"_**Hpmh, they are so lucky that they wished on that star."  
**_

"Is it just me Gwen or do I hear screaming?"

"I do to… It sounds like screaming… it sounds like Geoff."

"Uh oh."

Duncan's POV

"That was a great job you did, saving Trent's life.

"Thanks princess. So what did you want to tell me earlier?"

Courtney grabs my arm.

"Well I…"

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP! BRIDGETE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!!"

"OMG bring her to the tent!"

3 hours later.

"I'm sorry dude but we can't do anything. She's gone."

Geoff holds Bridgete's corpse. He starts crying.

Geoff's POV

I look at her body and think what could have happened if she lived… marriage, family, retirement, death do us part… I see her open her eyes. She closes them and I kiss her goodbye.

"You know" Duncan says "She could live. She still has a pulse."

"Just leave me alone."

I go outside.

"I WILL GET REVENGE EVEN IF I DIE!" I scream into the night.

MUHAHA. I promise at least two more chapters today. New story soon.

Will Bridgete die? Maybe. Will Geoff get revenge? Possibly. Will Courtney finally hook up with Duncan? Definitely ;). Coco. And FYI if you think im Latin im not for my name. Hope no one thinks that's a raciest comment.


	6. The Bomb

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

…No comment.

Geoff's POV

"I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. YOU TOOK ONE OF THE MOST PRECOUIS THINGS IN MY LIFE!"

I start running into the woods. I hear shouting behind me, there probably telling me to come back. I don't care. I run to the campsite.

I find a package and a note.

I read the note and looked inside the package.

"Holy shit. GUYS!"

Cody's POV

This sucks. Why did I ever come here? People are dying! Hope I'm not..

"GUYS!"

I hear shouting. It sounds like Geoff. Did he find something?

"Ok guys. You know that not that told us to go to the fire pit. Well as I was running I passed by it. I found a note and a package."

"Well come on dude read it!" Duncan tells me.

"Ok. Dear surviving campers. You are lucky you have made it this far. Unfortunately you won't after tonight. Because in this package is a living time bomb. It will go off in ten hours. I've take all of the canoes away but one because I couldn't find it."

"He doesn't know we have it." DJ said.

"To make this interesting I have given you the schematic's to disarm it. The question is can you disarm it?

Sorry for it being short but the next chapter will be really sad and scary.

Thnks to everyone who reads this!


	7. Cody's says goodbye and is blown skyhigh

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

This story is really sad for Cody fans so if you're a big die hard Cody fan don't read this.

Gwen's POV

"Does anyone no how to defuse a bomb? Anyone?"

I looked around the room and saw one hand go up. It was Cody's.

"Cody are you sure?" Trent asked.

"Look I'm a geek. I've never disarmed a live one but I've still disarmed them."

"Thanks man."

"All of you go the Gopher cabin. I need a quiet room to focus."

Hmm…

An hour later…

I'm actually doing it! I'm halfway there. Wait did I here something…

"Show yourself!" I shout.

"Cody it's just me."

"Oh hi Gwen."

"Cody look, I might not like you but I've got to admit your really brave for doing this and I… just want to say thanks with this…"

She kissed me. She actually kissed me!

"Thanks Gwen."

"Thanks for what? The kiss?"

"No, for being a real friend. Goodbye Gwen."

"Goodbye?"

I knocked her out. It's not like a punched her all I did was touch one of her knock out areas.

I worked for another 3 hours.

I finally had done it. I cut the final wire and… The time sped up. Now we only had 3 hours.

"What?"

A note falls out of the bomb.

I read it to myself.

Congratulations camper you have sped up the time. I lied. Now you have less time to live.

I left a note on Gwen and a walkie-talkie. I took the final canoe and paddled out to the middle of nowhere. I waited there for a while then I started paddling again. I thought I was far enough so I stopped. I looked at the clock and I had 5 more minutes.

So this is how it ends, I thought. Well at least. I hear a voice. Now I'm hearing things. Wait it sounds like… Gwen? Oh yeah my Walkie-Talkie.

"Cody where are you?"

"In the middle of the ocean with a live bomb. You?"

"I thought you deactivated it?"

"I thought I did to. Turns out the disarming plans really just sped up the time."

"So you mean your going to die."

"Yes Gwen I'm going to die but I've had a great life. PS look at the message I attached to your back. I've got 10 seconds to live."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,"

"By Gwen I lov…"

BOOM!

Gwen's POV

All the campers wake up.

"Gwen what was that?"

"It was Cody's last moment here. He left me a note."

"Read it!"

"To my dear Gwen. You may not have loved me but you will always be in my heart, Your Friend Cody."

I'm so sorry, I almost cried writing this.

READ and Rate!


	8. Bunney get's DJ and 5 more people killed

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

Thanks guys for your comments. I'll try to write as much as I can, this is my 5th chapter today for this and my 15 in total. I've got the summer fever.

Also check out my other story Total Drama Action!

Trent's POV

"Gwen it's ok."

I hug Gwen trying to make her feel better.

"You don't know for sure if he's dead. I mean all we heard was a boom."

"That's not helping Trent."

"Sorry. Hey where's DJ? He's probably still asleep."

I walk into the gopher cabin.

"Hey DJ wake up."

I walk to the bed that he was sleeping at and then pull off the covers.

"Uh-oh."

I walk out towards Duncan

"Hey Trent what's up?"

"Not much, DJ's probably dead but nothing else."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who said DJ's dead."

"He's not the only one."

"Courtney what do you mean by that?"

"Well follow me."

DJ's POV

Middle of the night…

"Ugh… so tired, at least I have you bunny. Bunny where are you? Now I've got to go look for him."

"Thank you DJ for waking us up."

"Who'd I wake up Lashawna?"

"Let's see me, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Sadie, and Owen."

"Ugh can't sleep."

"Could you please help me find bunny?"

"Fine because you woke us up."

In the forest.

"Is it just me or is there a real stink?"

"I smell it to… OMG it's chef!"

"I thought he was the killer!"

"Well apparently he's not."

"Who said that?" Owen asked.

"Me."

A man steps out of a tree with a gun.

"Say goodnight kids."

He shoot's each of this.

As I start following into darkness I hope that god will take mercy on me for dragging them here…

Geoff's POV

"How's she doing?"

"Well she's still alive but I don't know for how long."

Trent come running towards me and Gwen.

"Sadie, Katie, DJ, Lashawna, and own are dead!"

"I SWEAR…"

"Geoff were all know your mad but you've got to calm down."

"Fine."

Authors note: Yeah I know not my best one. FYI Bridget's not dead, but she is almost. I'm not spilling anything on any episodes but I'll try to have at least 15 chapters total. I'm kind of dead of ideas on my next chapter. READ AND RATE.


	9. Authors Note, not the going away one

Authors note…

Authors note…

Thank you. Thank you for reading my stories. I've only been doing this for two days and I already have a thousand hits. 1000 from the good ol US. 90 from Canada, 19 from China, 10 from the V. Islands, and 2 from Brunei. Thank You.

I will write SO much today and tomorrow.

You're Author,

Coco


	10. Goodbye Courtney PS ill miss you alot

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

Check out my other story Total Drama Action, Also I had some of the same ideas like the shot heard around the world so I'm not trying to copy you in this part.

So far I've killed off Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Harold, Owen, Lashawna, Harold, DJ, Katie, and Sadie. PS you don't actually know if Cody died. All you heard was A BOOM! 3 more people will die… you guys will hate me for who one of them is.

8 o'clock, medical tent

Bridgete's POV

Ugh… The sunlight… it's beating down on my eyes… how long have I been here… I feel something warm on me… that smell… is that Geoff's cologne… wait the last thing I remember is Geoff… crying… my chest is killing me… wait did I have a heart attack oh know wait I hear something.

"Dude! She's got the pulse of an awake person! Geoff she made it! Bridgete is going to live!"

"Thank the lord… if I lost her… well I would…"

I open my eyes.

"Ahhh, the light it's blinding me!"

"Welcome back Bridge."

"Good to be back."

Courtney's Pov

10 o'clock…

"Where is taking Noah and Izzy so long for getting the food.

"Don't worry princess, there probably just going from first base to second base. Besides, I didn't here I gun go off."

"I'm just worried about them."

"Fine sweetheart, go see them make out. See if I care."

I could tell Duncan was scared.

"Brb."

"What ever."

I start walking over towards the main lodge. Something doesn't seem right. I walk into the main lodge. I find Noah and Izzy dead, not shot to death but stabbed. I grab the food and start running. I'm about shout, but I tripped. I heard laughing and I looked up. It was him. I kicked him in the nuts, but then he just shot my leg. Then he shoots me in the chest. I scream…

Duncan's Pov

Everything's fine man. She's fine too.

BANG!

No not Courtney it can't be her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

That's her voice… no, no…

"NO!"

I bolt out the door screaming no. I find her body, she was shot twice. I fall right next to her…

Courtney's Pov

Duncan runs toward.

He mouths the last word I'll ever here: I'm sorry.

Before my vision slips I do one last thing. I kiss him. I hold on tight as I move onto the next world…

Duncan's Pov

I know she's gone but I won't let go. My lips just won't move.

"No don't go…please…"

I'm such an idiot. I'm pleading with the dead body of the girl I love…

My feeling turn from sadness to pure rage.

Now I know how Geoff feels. I feels bad, and the only way to stop it is revenge, my revenge. Killing that son of a BLEEP for taking my dream girl away from me.

"I WILL KILL THAT BLEEPEN SON OF A BLEEP IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. AND UNLIKE GEOFF I AM A COLD BLOODED KILLER, I WILL KILL!!"

I start crying. I stay there all day…

5 pm…

Geoff's Pov

No one left the cabins. No one. I look around and see Gwen and Trent kissing, Beth practicing math. Bridgete shivering in her bed. And Courtney and Duncan. Oh no, I thought it was Noah and Izzy who were shot.

I run out of the cabin and I see Duncan crying.

"Dude what's wrong?"

He doesn't respond. I look at the ground. I see the body.

"Dude I'm so sorry."

"She's getting a proper barrel."

"I don't think we…"

"I SAID SHE"S GETTING A PROPER BARREL!!"

"Ok dude chill."

Sorry to all the Courtney fans. Yes she's dead, not like Bridgete. Originally Bridgete was supposed to die originally but I decided to change it. So Courtney died instead. Sorry. READ AND RATE.


	11. The Island and the End Part 1

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

Hey Guy's I've got Good news and Bad news. Bad: This is the last chapter in the series… On the island! You thought after the survivors got of the island that it would be over. You are so wrong. MUHAHA!

Good: I finally have a box of Curly Fries! I luv Fluff!

Middle of the night

Duncan's Pov

I can't sleep. I had a dream about me and Courtney at our wedding… I'm ending it today. No matter what. I can't live while he's alive. It's me or him I'm ending this now. I creep out of the cabin with an ax, a knife and a secret knife of my sleeve. I start walking towards the woods. I walk towards where DJ's body is.

"Man I really need you DJ. Why did you have to leave man. That stupid bunny you…"

Wait I see something it looks like a, it is, it's that bunny! Wait It's going somewhere. I start following it as I walk by I smell something… it smells awful! I look down and what do I see? Chef's corpse.

"So that mean's…"

I hear rustling in a bush.

"HA! I've got you now!"

I run towards the bush.

"Prepare to die! Beth?"

Beth's Pov

I hear something as I wake up. My first thought is maybe all of that was a huge dream. I look up and realize I'm wrong because I'm in the Bass cabin. I see a figure pick up an ax and two knives. At first I think it's the murderer but when I see that the figure has green hair I know it's Duncan. He leaves the cabin. So do I.

I start following him into the forest. He seems enraged, he must have dreamed of Courtney. He goes to look at DJ's body and then he starts walking again. I think he said something. Anyway he walks past a body. Wait is that… OMG it's chefs! But I thought he was… Duncan looks surprised to.

He starts looking at the ground, following it. Is there like any foot prints. I hide in a bush.

"HA! I've got you now!"

Oh no does he think I'm the murder?

He comes toward the bush.

"Prepare to die! Beth?"

Gwen's Pov

The first thought that comes to my mind is, UGH what time is it?

The second is why is Beth leaving the cabin? Has she gone insane?

"Trent, Trent wake up."

Trent's Pov

I wake up staring into an angels eyes.

"Hello beautiful."

I kiss here.

"Yeah hi Trent. Look we don't have time for that now. Go wake up Geoff and Bridgete. I'll wake up Duncan."

"Wakey, wakey Geoff."

Geoff's Pov

I wake up with Bridge next to me and Trent look at me.

"Dude, SHHH she's sleeping."

"No time for that now."

"Oh crap!"

Bridgete's Pov.

I wake up next to Geoff hearing someone shout "Oh crap!" so I'm guessing that someone died.

"Gwen what's wrong?"

"Bridge, Duncan and Beth are gone."

"Duncan's dead?"

"No they left the cabin with all our weapons."

Duncan's Pov

"So if your not the killer who is?"

"I am." Says a firm voice behind Duncan with a gun.

This is my first Part 1 part 2 chapter in this series. Stand by!


	12. The Island and the End Part 2

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

Part 2 of the Island and the End

First here's a preview of what will happen after this.

Preview:

BANG!

"Trent was that the window?"

"Shit, put on your clothes. It's probably a robbery."

"Trent, Gwen remember me? I shot you 3 times."

"I thought…"

"That I was in prison? I was, but I got bored of it so I broke out and I decided to pay you a visit."

"No way."

"Oh yes way. Say hi to Heather for me."

He took out a gun.

"Say goodbye."

"Goodbye Garrote."

Who's Garrote? You'll find out soon…

Beth's Pov

"Ok we know your not Chef so who are you."

"Your such a brave little nerd coming here with a maniac."

"Shut it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have an Ax retard."

"And I have a gun. Wonder who would die?"

"If were going to die at least tell us why you're killing us."

"Yeah." I said trying to hide my fear.

"Ok I guess you deserve my story. Well I was raised from a poor family, my mom ugly, my dad an idiot. He also drank a lot. So my dad got drunk. My mom was scared so she grabbed a knife. Then my dad killed her. Then my dad burned my face. See?"

He takes off the Chef mask to revile an ugly half burned face.

"Ewe!" I scream into the night.

Gwen's POV

"Did you hear that?" I say holding Trent.

"Yeah I hear that too. It sounded like Beth… you don't think…"

"Let's not think about that." Geoff commented.

Duncan's Pov

"I've seen worse. Please continue."

"Well then I killed my dad. Then over the years I became a serial killer. I think that I've killed about 500 people."

"You mean your…"

"Yep I'm Garrote. When I found out that there was a show like this, I killed one of the producers and took his place. Then I killed Chef and took his place. Then I killed Chris so know one knew that anything wrong is happening. Then I started killing your friends. It's a hobby."

"You're a monster-…"

"Yes, yes I am."

"- that I'm going to kill."

I charge him with the axe. He put his hands up in defense, but instead I hit him with a low blow. The gun goes flying out of his hand.

"Beth grab the gun!"

Beth grabs it.

He grabs my axe. I took my knife out and dodged his attack. My knife goes flying out of my hand. He's about to swing the ax towards my head when I grab my secret knife and throw it at him. It hits him in the arm.

"AAAHHH!"

I grab the ax and throw it into the woods. He grabs the knife out of his arm and puts it on my neck.

"Don't move I've got a gun!"

Geoff's Pov

We start walking towards where we heard the sound.

We start to here talking.

"Don't go any closer!" Gwen tells everyone.

Then we here clanging an ax goes flying toward us and misses Bridgete's head by 3 inches.

"OMG."

She starts holding me. I smile.

"Don't move I've got a gun!"

Beth's Pov

"Beth, Beth, Beth. I know you can't shoot me. You don't have it in you, and because of that… YOU'RE FRIEND WILL DIE!"

Duncan's Pov.

"-because of that… YOU"RE FRIEND WILL DIE!"

He took the knife and was ready to swing at my neck when…

BANG!

She shot him… She actually shot him.

"Never underestimate me."

"Beth how did you… I mean… you saved my life!"

"No need to thank me Duncan. That guy just ticked me off."

I check his pulse.

"He's still alive! Shoot him!"

She pulls the trigger.

"What's wrong?"

"Were out of bullets!"

Twenty minutes later… Geoff, Bridgete, Gwen, and Trent were with us now.

"Well let's see… my ax and knife is broken, even though he's out cold he's still holding onto the knife, and there are no more bullets."

"What do we do?"

"Tie him up."

Muhaha… there will be a part 3.


	13. The End part 3, Starting a new life

Total Drama Thriller

Total Drama Thriller

FINNALY PART 3

Note: DubbleV update your story PLZ!!

20 minutes later…

Duncan's Pov

"Ok Duncan now what do we do?" asked Bridgete

"I don't know were out of weapons."

"We could leave him here."

"He'd break the rope."

"We could lock him in the freezer."

"Yeah sorry Gwen, the freezer has been broken for a while."

"GARROTE COME OUT WITH YOUR HAND' UP WE HAVE THE ISLAND SOROUNDED."

"It's the police!"

"How'd the find us?"

"Because of me."

Then out of the shadows came…

MUHAHA there will be a part 4! JK! Read on to find out more.

"Oh my god its…"

"I thought he was dead…"

"Hi Cody."

On the police ship

Cody's Pov

"So how'd you get the police?" Gwen asked me.

"Well…"

_Night of the bomb_

"_By Gwen I lov-…"_

_At that second I jumped into the ocean_

_BOOM!_

_I stayed there for a minute._

_I finally came up from the bottom of the ocean floor._

_I survived…_

_I may have drifted for hours, days, years, I don't know, the next thing I know I hit something with my head. I look up. It's a ship. A police ship. I shout for help. Then I black out. The next thing I know I'm in a bed. Some guy asks me who I am and where I came from. I tell them, and then I remember everything. The next minute I know I'm back on the island._

"So now what happens?"

MUHAHAHA! Now part 2 of this will start tomorrow!

Here's what happens. It's been two years since the Island. The survivors were sent to a town in the middle of know where to go to school. Know one even knows the exist now. Everyone thinks there dead. Then the killer escapes and wants revenge. What will happen? Find out tommrow.


	14. Note

Dear fans of Total Drama Thriller

Dear fans of Total Drama Thriller. I am making a sequel to this which will take a year after the island. I won't give away much but it's going to be great. The first part will be out sometime today.


	15. TDT: The Lost Stories

Total Drama Thriller, Noah's Story

Total Drama Thriller, Noah's Story

I forgot to include this so here it is.

Night of Dodge Brawl

Noah's POV

I still cannot believe I was voted off. God this sucks. Why can't this boat go faster? Yawn. Oh well goodnight.

Next day 9 pm

OMG how long have I been out? Must be home by now. I open my eyes and see that I'm on a boat, TDI just a few yards away.

"What the hell?"

I swim back to the dock. I go into the Gopher cabin. No one's there. I go to the Bass Cabin. No one's there. I start freaking out. Where the hell is everybody? I run into the Main Lodge. Phew. There here.

I walk up to Cody.

"What are you doing here? You were voted off."

"That's what I thought."

"Oh well now you're a victim."

"Victim?"

He tells me what happened.

"OMG."

"I know man."

Day of is murder…

"I'm worried Izzy, what if were next?"

"This reminds me of this one time-…"

She starts telling me this story that a pay no attention too. We finally get the food, and we start walking back. Then "shing"! I see Izzy falling to the floor with a knife in her… Then I feel contact. The pain! Then my eyes close as I start falling…

Ezekiel and Eva, The lost story, What happened to them?

Ezekiel's Pov

While at dinner…

"That sucks that they have to be in that town. Why can't they be at in public like us?" Eva asks.

"I don't know." Gwen's mom says. "They just can't. Well see you later." The parent's leave.

"Well we better get back to are hotel."

We take the bus and then we arrive. We walk into the lobby and sign in. One room, just the way we like it. We go into the room and I turn on the TV to the news channel.

"Also serial killer Garrote has escaped from jail. Investigators are looking for him. Still no-…" I turn off the TV."

"Something wrong?" Eva yells from the shower.

"No nothing."

There's a knock on the door.

"Room service!"

I open the door. It would be the last thing I do. BANG! I fall down and die.

Eva's POV

I hear a gunshot. God I wish he would stop watching CSI. He knows I hate it. I put a towel on and walk into the room. BANG! I feel pain. A gunshot wound. I fall down next to Ezekiel. He's dead. I lie on the floor dyeing. Great way to die. I just sit there. Nothing happens. I'm tired… It' been a long day…

Gwen's Pov

"…and there body's have not been found…"

This is bad. I turn if off.

Back on the news channel…

"Also the bodies of Eva Spinger and Ezekiel Rouder were discovered in there hotel room. The cause of death has not been determent.


	16. Contest

ALL MY STORY'S

Random Fact #7: I also love Total Drama Hero's by Blazing T-Rex, sorry to put that in. Also, I am going to have a HUGE contest on 5 categories for TDI, 5 nominees for each category… and one for 6Teen. VOTING WILL BE ON MY PAGE, also I have switched my pen name to coco-hang-ten5454 if anyone cares. Here are the official nominees!!!

Contest:

"Best School Fanfic"

Dubble V- The New School

AshxMay Forever- Jefferson Boarding School

AppleMistress- The Clique

Coco-hang-ten5454- The New Neighbor: Total Drama High school

Ihavealife- A walk to Remember

"Best Horror Theme"

(Remember these don't have to be finished)

Iloveduncan22- The Gunshot Heard Around the Island

TDIAwesome- Remember Ezekiel

Coco-hang-ten5454- Total Drama Thriller

An ocean kid- Total Drama Killer

Minako25- 12 Little Campers

"Best Starring You"

Coco-hang-ten5454- Total Drama World

Prinzzez Kitten- Total Drama Crazy

Karebear0724 - Total Drama Tropical Island

Those are the story's…

"Best Hero Theme"

Blazing T-Rex- Total Drama Heroes

MysteryArtist- Chosen by the Fates

Coco-hang-ten5454- Gwen the Vampire (1, 2, 3, 4, and 5!)

The Misadventures of SUPER Harold- Amythest Ocean

Ihavealife- Total Drama Powers Camp

And last but not least… "HOLIDAY SPIRIT!

Kat and Nini- 25 Day's of Christmas

Howling Wolf- 25 Songs of Christmas

Eyeguy3- Jingle Bell's, Bridgete Smells

Eyeguy3- 24 Day's of Christmas

Imagi- 23 Presents.

"Best 6Teen Story"

Yaoi's Girl- Your 6Teen Life

Coco-hang-ten5454- A Jonsey Jen Thing

BiracialBeauty- Come My Way!

Legendary Foxx Kit- Jen's Heart

ZK Chromedragazoid- 6Teen: The Knight's in Shining Armor

Sorry for anyone who didn't get in who thought they did, and I wasn't trying to get my self in, it was just in those categories… later this year I'll do another one, I promise! Sorry to all those who thought this was an update… bye!


End file.
